Time Waits For No One
by tomboy-otaku
Summary: I have loved her for a long time, yet I have not confessed to her. I hope I get to confess to her soon. I'm getting a bit possessive than my liking. In Lysander's POV! Hope everyone likes it and please R&R! Almost done this short story. one more chap to go! :3 I remind you this is tragedy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So, same thing. Posted this on MCL and since people liked it there, I decided to post it here as well! My apologies if it doesn't seem like Lysander...

* * *

I watched her from afar. Her hair long, silky chestnut-brown hair that flowed with the wind, tempting me to run over to her and run my fingers through her hair. Her hands that make me want to hold them as we go on walks in the park, laughing away without a care in the world. Her slim body makes me yearn to hold her against my chest, to never let go of her. Her azure eyes that you could stare into forever. Her lips taunts me to gently caress her lips with my own. Yes, I was in love with her. Her name was music to my ears now. One that I wish would never end.

"Hey Lysander! Earth to Lysander!" My thoughts were interrupted by yelling in my right ear and a furiously waving hand in front of my eyes. I was forced to tear my eyes off her to face Castiel.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I was trying to get you to answer my question for the last 5 minutes!" Castiel sighed. "It's obvious you like her. Rather, you are HOPELESSLY in love with her. That Angelina Evans." He looked towards her, who was sitting under a tree in the courtyard looking at the sky. "You keep staring at her, oblivious to your surroundings. I don't get why you won't just go up to her and just forcefully make her yours."

"There is no way I could do that. That's your way of doing things, not mine. Besides, she probably doesn't think of me like that." Angelina suddenly turned to our direction, most likely because she felt stares coming from our direction. She noticed me, blushed shyly and gave a cheerful smile as she waved at me. I waved back with a smile.

"You will never know! Maybe she also has feelings for you! She acts shy around you and blushes when she makes eye contact with you. I think she likes you all right." I watched her look at her watch and get up to come over to where Castiel and I were standing.

"But if she doesn't like me back, that might ruin our friendship. It would kill me if I couldn't see her smile and avoid me."

"Geez, Lysander." Angelina walked in front of me as my heart raced just like every other time I spoke with her.

"Umm, Lysander? If I remember correctly, we have Vocal class together after this. So, umm. What I want to say is." She shuffled her feet nervously looking to the sides quickly. "Would you like to come with me to the Music room right now? I know its early to go to class but I want you to hear the song I'm going to sing for the Vocal test we are having today and I would like your opinion." She looked up into my eyes, with hopeful eyes, as my heart pounded.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered. 'I get to listen to her singing solely for me? This isn't good. I feel like hugging her and possessing her for myself.' I thought.

She turned to Castiel and smiled. "I'll see you in History maybe? Or will you skip today again?"

"Haha, I might come and leave when he gets boring again." He laughed. Their history teacher was sometimes amusing with his teaching but other times, they were boring as hell.

"Well, see you. Lysander, shall we get going?"

"Yeah" I said as we walked off to the Music room.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

And voila~ chapter 2 is up. enjoy and remeber to R&R! :D

* * *

Her voice never fails to impress me. She alone could fill my world. She was like the last missing puzzle piece to my life. She sang pouring her heart into the lyrics. Her song was relaxing and brought peace to my mind. She had finished her song and I gave her my honest opinion. "It was beautiful, Angelina." I smiled softly. "There is nothing I would want to change. You must have practiced a lot."

Her eyes gleamed with happiness. "Really? Thanks Lysander! I practiced quite a bit." She blushed as I hear a mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She held up her hands, waving defensively. The bell rang with the familiar 'Ding, dong. Ding, dong.' signalling the end of lunch as the students walked into the room. 'Its sad. I wanted to stay alone with her a little longer.' I thought sincerely.

Class dragged on as we each walked up to the front to sing our song as the teacher marked how we did. "Angelina, you're up. Lysander, you will go after Angelina." I nodded as Angelina walked up nervously. She turned around as she stood in front of the class and looked at me. I smiled at her and nodded to reassure her. She eased up and lifted her chin up, looking proud as she sang. I felt my heart squeeze as I heard her sing again. But this time I felt like going up there and dragging her out of the class. 'I am way to possessive over her. But I can't help wanting her all to myself!'

As her song came to an end, everybody including the teacher applauded, amazed by how well she sang. We usually didn't applaud unless the person sang really well. She started to blush a little, embarrassed by the applause she was receiving and looked into my eyes. I mouthed the words "You were amazing. You deserve it." I could tell she understood as she lightened up and blushed an even more darker shade of red.

I was up next as I walked up. I looked at Angelina and smiled. I was actually going to sing a song I wrote just for her, but she didn't need to know. Yet. She smiled back as I started to sing staring at her. My voice resonated through out the whole music room as I poured my love for her into my song.

Once my song was over. I still stared into her eyes, refusing to look away. Everyone applauded again, but I didn't care for it. All I cared was how she was clapping for me. Not for anyone else, but for me. As I was told to return to my seat, I could hear murmurs in the class saying 'How can we top those 2 performances?!' 'They were both amazing!' 'Both of their songs moved me. Especially Lysander's! You could feel the emotion in his song really well.'

Class ended as we all put our stuff back into our bags. I breathed in and gathered up my courage. I turned to walk to Angelina. "Do you want me to walk you back today? It's going to rain soon." The sky was getting darker and darker by the minute, completely different from the sunny lunch we had.

She brightened up to my suggestion, happily accepting "Sure! I'll meet you at the front gates?"

"Yeah, see you soon." I watched her as she left to go to history. I had math after this so I walked in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! Hope you like it! I know its short but I will try to make it longer next chapter. Please R&R! :3

* * *

I was at the front of the gate, waiting for Angelina. I came out after going to my locker which wasn't far from the main entrance but Angelina's locker was almost on the other side of the school. As I stood there waiting, Castiel walked over.

"Hey, so did you ask her out yet?" Castiel asked. I knew he was annoyed at how I still haven't asked her out yet even though I like her for so long.

"No, not yet. I was planning to after walking her home today. Ah, there she is. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as Angelina rushed over and Castiel left saying "see you".

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

I shook my head. "No, I just got here too. So, shall we go?"

"Yeah! Oh and when we get to my house, do you want to, umm, maybe come in? I made some cookies yesterday." She smiled shyly as we started in her house's direction. My heart raced when she made the offer. 'Today was the best day. I got to hear her sing just to me before anyone else heard her song, I got to sing to her, see her smile, walk her home and now I get to eat her homemade cookies?!' I smiled unable to hold back my excitement.

"Of course." I said as we got the intersection before her house. The light for crossing the street just turned, letting us walk across. she was so happy she ran a few steps in front of me and turned around to face me, smiling from ear to ear. I continued to walk to her as she stood there smiling and saying "Hurry! Hurry!". Just then I saw from the corner of my eye, a speeding car, racing towards her without any signs to stop anytime soon. I panicked and yelled at her to get out of the way as I started to run towards her. Her expression changed and looked to her left to see a car going towards her as she was hit. The car swirved and hit a nearby post. My eyes began to tear as I started to cry. I was too late. I couldn't warn her in time and bring her to safety. I couldn't protect her. A person nearby, saw the incident and called for an ambulance.

I ran towards her lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. I was crying now, kneeling next to her head as I looked into her eyes. She was smiling painfully as she brought her hand up to my cheek.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay! So stay with me!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess its somewhat longer? I dunno. :/ But nonetheless, enjoy~

* * *

I screamed for her to stay. I heard the ambulances and the police cars come, but I paid no heed. I didn't dare look away from her eyes. I heard them say what to do and all, but I still didn't pay any attention. I just couldn't look away, afraid of what's to come.

"Lysander." She whispered.

I was all torn inside and wanted to scream for her to stay, but if I screamed, it wouldn't help calm her nerves. I could tell through her eyes she was terrified. I did my best to reassure her but along the way I realized I was actually trying to reassure myself.

"Shh. Save your energy. You'll be alright. I know it." Tears were running down my cheek. They just wouldn't stop even though I wanted to look confident when I reassured her.

A medic came over and asked me to move over so they could check her injuries and put he on a stretcher so they could bring her to the nearby hospital. I got up and stood there as they did some on the spot treatment. The yplaced her on a stretcher and brought her to the ambulance when the medic turned to me as I was proceeding to follow her. "I take it that you are her classmate? I would like to ask you to come with us to the hosipital. Seeing there are no family members, a classmate may provide us with some details for us to contact her parents."

I followed him to the ambulance and got in after she was placed in. I sat down next to her and took her hand and looked into her eyes. I brushed some hair out of her eyes and stroked her cheek. We were soon going full speed to the hospital.

"Angelina. You'll be fine. They'll make sure you get better."

"Lysander." She was getting fainter and fainter by the minute. I tried to stay strong but failed miserably. "You know, I always loved you ever since I first met you. I wanted so much to spend more time with you. I wanted to sing to you again." Tears were running down her cheek as she spoke. "But it seems I won't be able to do any of that anymore."

I shook my head, "I love you too, so please. Please hang on. We're almost there. We'll go out on dates to the movies and eat together. Please." I sobbed. I held her hand tighter in my hand and brought it up to my forehead.

"Lysander." She was barely hanging on to the cliff of life. She was certain to fall into the abyss known as death. "I'm sorry." She cried harder and I wiped her tears. I leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. I always wanted to kiss her but it pained me.

"Don't be too sad when I'm gone. Promise me." she was completely weak.

"I won't forget you. I never will. Please."

"Promise me."

I don't want her to go. But I can't possibly reject her last wish. "I promise. But please don't go. I beg of you!" I held her hand even harder, cluching it to my heart.

"I'm sorry, Lysander" Then she passed. Her eyes closed, her arm limp, her body devoid of life. She was gone.

"NO! ANGELINA! PLEASE! WAKE UP! I BEG OF YOU!" I was screaming and shaking her. But she was gone. I won't see her smile ever again. I felt broken inside, like my very soul shatter into millions of pieces.

* * *

As always, please R&R! I'll love you for it! :3 Oh and next chap is the last chappy for this fanfic~


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter for Time Waits For No One! Enjoy this longer chappy~

* * *

I sat there in the hospital waiting area next to the emergency area. I was in a daze, without caring for the people who were walking past me. Angelina's parents came running to see her. I knew that and the fact that the mother stood next to Angelina weeping while the father held the mother as he cried as well. I was so much in a daze and so upset that I stopped caring for the world and crying. I didn't even notice Castiel running to me and shaking me until he slapped me. Not too hard, just enough to bring me out of my daze.

"Lysander! Geez, man. I know you are sad but seriously, don't make me worry about you so much. You scared the hell out of me when you called me and you weren't crying." He sat down next to me. "Listen, I know it was sudden but be happy you were with her till the end. I swear if I see the guy who killed her, i'll get revenge for her, okay? I'll beat him up and make sure he is clinging to life with a pinky." He held up a fist but I placed a hand on it and brought his fist down.

"It's fine Castiel. Angelina wouldn't want that. I'm sure she wouldn't want us all to hate the guy and be upset about her death. You were right. I shouldn't have been so cowardly. Now I won't even have the chance to make her happy like I wanted." I looked down holding back the tears when suddenly the parents came over to us.

The mother's eyes were red when she talked. "Which one of you is Lysander, the one who was with her when she got hit?"

I stood up. "That would be me, ma'am. I am so very sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent this. It's my fault."

The father had a deep voice but was very polite. "It's not your fault. It's the driver's fault and besides, she never told you did she? That she knew she would eventually die this year. In 6 months. Supposedly."

I stood there, wide eyed. She was going to die and she knew. "And I don't know if you knew but she loved you very deeply. We know that. But she didn't want to make you so upset when you knew she would die, so she didn't say anything to you about it." The mother said drying her eyes. She took out a folder and opened it, taking out an envelop. It had my name on it. "Here, Lysander, this is for you. From Angelina. She asked us to find you after she died to give this to you." Then a doctor came over and asked for the parents to follow her. "Well then, Lysander, take care."

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm in my haste. "What was wrong with her? Did she have cancer?"

"She had a tumor in her brain. She had only 6 months to live." They walked away as I stood there. Castiel still sat there, running his hand through his hair. Castiel also cared for her since she was one of the people who didn't get on his nerves as much. I looked down to the envelop in my hand and opened it. I took out the letter and read it.

_Dear Lysander,_

_If you are reading this, it means I'm no longer in this world and in a better place. I have so much to say to you, but I decided not to. You must be wondering how I knew I would pass away. Truth is, I have a tumor in my head that can't be taken out. I won't go into details on this letter but if you'd like, ask my parents. Anyways my main reason for writing this letter is to tell you, I love you. I always will. _

_I loved ever since I met you in vocal class. Your songs moved me. I was ready to leave this world but when I met you, I was begging every night to let me stay longer here. I wanted to confess to you while I was alive but if I died after that, whether we even gone out or not, you might feel bad about it and I don't want that. I didn't want so many people sad over my death. But I knew. I knew you loved me, I could tell. But I didn't say anything. If you had asked me out, I wouldn't be able to say "no". I know that and wanted to distance myself from you, but I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be with you; to be by your side. But I also knew my fate that it was impossible. I don't know whether or not we did get together and if we did, I hope we had he greatest time together. If we didn't please don't feel guilty. Its what I decided in the first place._

_I want you to know that I will always be with you; looking over you just in a better place. We may not ever see each other again and I won't hear you sing ever again but being able to be with you till the end of my life was the best, Lysander. If we ever meet again in the next life, I will fall in love with you again, I just know. _

_Enclosed is also a song I wrote before dedicated for you. I hope you like it . I love you and good-bye._

_With love,_

_Angelina_

I knew I swore to myself I wouldn't cry so she because she didn't want that, but reading her first and last letter to me, was painful. My heart yearned for her yet I knew I couldn't have her. I had her within my reach but I didn't do anything until it was too late. I broke down crying, even Castiel was visually upset andwas ready to slam a certain man's face into the wall. I opened the song and I felt proud of her for composing such a beautiful song. Tears were running down my cheek, wetting the letter. I slowly put the letter back in and sat back down on the seat, my palms to my eyes. I clutched the letter up to my forehead in an almost praying position. I was praying for her to return, for me to at least talk to her like normal again. I wanted to hold her against my chest and kiss her again.

When I thought about the kiss we had in the ambulance, I was completely broken. I sat there crying for what seemed like eternity.

~~~~~time skip of 3 months~~~~~

I was walking to vocal class and I just started to get use to never seeing Angelina's smile or her beautiful singing again. We had another assessment again today and we had to sing 2 songs. When it was time for me to sing I took out the song Angelina wrote for me and a song I wrote for her. I sang pouring my heart into it. I could see in the audience some people had either glossy eyes or had tears streaming down their cheeks. I was singing and I swore I saw Angelina smiling in her seat, just like before. I couldn't help but start to cry. But I held most tears back, only letting a few slip through my fingers, just like how Angelina slipped right through my fingers 3 months ago. Had I saved her, we would be hanging out just like usual, or better yet, maybe we would have gone out.

I sang only looking at the hallucination of Angelina, scared it would disappear like the real Angelina did from my life. I finished her song and moved on to the song I wrote for her. As I sang, the hallucination started to cry. I don't know why and no one else saw it, I might even be going crazy from the sadness, but I didn't want to look away. Everyone was crying, taking tissues at the memory of Angelina. I held my voice steady even when I was breaking all over again on the inside. I was almost at the end of my song to her and the hallucination brought a hand to her mouth, wanting to hide her tears without breaking eye contact with me. She was miserable but happy at the same time. I understood why she seemed miserable. To see her yet not be able to touch her, hold her, kiss her, talk to her or even hold her hand, it was painful.

I ended the song and I wiped my tears quickly and I saw her start to fade even more from her almost transparent self. Before disappearing completely, I saw her mouth the words " I love you. Good-bye Lysander" and she disappeared. I struggled to hold back my tears. I smiled softly before saying "I love you too, Angelina. Good-bye, my angel." I promised to never be a coward ever again in my life. I lost the chance of having Angelina with me for her last 6 months because of my hesitation. After all, time waits for no one.

* * *

Uwaa~ I'm done! Yahoo! Okay, so how was it? Second time trying out tragedy. I hope you tell me what you thought about it! Please R&R!


End file.
